


Undomesticated AU

by abvore



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:58:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abvore/pseuds/abvore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nijimura a divorcee with 4 kids meets a lovely lady<br/>who also has 4 kids and the rest is history.</p><p>Repost from dA</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fated meeting between two single parents with 4 kids each.

  
**Location:** ****Shūzō** ’s House**

“Daiki! Stop picking fights with your brothers and WEAR YOUR SOCKS!” Shūzō shouts in response to the shrieks coming from the living room. With a sigh, he put it out of his mind and faces his last born son. The boy had finished dressing himself. Shūzō can feel a tension headache forming. The last thing he needs to worry about is how unnaturally adult the red haired 3 year old is for his age.

“Seijurou, good job getting ready while your older brother is being a pest”. The 3 year old puffs his chest and makes a sound that sounds curiously like “ehem”. Shūzō struggles not to laugh at the preening boy. Maybe he really didn’t have to worry about him growing too fast just yet. He would worry about that smugness later.

“Dad”, 9 year old Shintarou calls from the house entrance, “it’s almost time”. Shūzō does a double take the say tiredly, “Atsushi, let go of your older brother. He’ll bring your sweets during lunch”. “No, I want it now!” The 7 year old countered, sulking and clinging even tighter to Shintarou. 5 year old Daiki looks thoroughly entertained. He starts jumping about, pointing at Atsushi while calling out “stupid, stupid”. Well, it was a silly sight. The younger was taller than his sibling after all. 

Somehow though, Shūzō managed – after bribing Atsushi the glomp monster with a bag of sweets– to get his 'brats' out of the house, into the car and dropped off at school. It was as he backed his car into the hospital staff lot, he remembered. There was Mother’s day event in the pre-school section today and he’d forgotten to talk to Seijurou about it. So he sat there with his head on the steering wheel lamenting to himself about what a terrible father he was.

  
**Location: ______’s House**

You set your daughter – a bubbly pinked haired girl 4 year old – down. “Mama! Me too, me too!” A girly voice squealed. You brace yourself as 5 year old mama’s boy Ryouta jumps into your arms right from the couch. His elbow slams into your face. “Oww!” you mutter, eyes scrunched shut against the pain. “Ryouta, why are you hurting Mom? What if she dies?” your 8 year old poser Shōgo says slowly (you can totally hear the panic in his voice though).

“Waa- Mama’s going to die!” Ryouta wails, making you flinch from the noise. “Don’t tease your younger ones, Shō-chan”, pinning him with a glare before continuing “Ryou-chan too, if you cry all the time Sa-chan and Tet-chan won’t call you big brother”. His tears slow to hitching breaths as you rub his back. 

Then you feel something tug on your skirt. Looking down you find Tetsuya, your 3 year old baby of the bunch. He continues tugging, indicating you should move closer. You bend to drop Ryouta and scoot closer to Tetsuya. He pats your face with his pudgy hands and gestures “Mama’s pain, fly away”. Touched, you put your forehead to his and say in a quivering voice, “Thank you, Tet-chan”. His usually expressionless face breaks into a brilliant smile. You smile back thinking; _Ah, this is why I get up every morning_. You glance around at your babies – heart brimming with emotions – and grab them in for a hug. _Now to get them to school_.

  
**Location: Shūzō’s House**

“I went to a family diner for lunch with Mother.” A slightly satisfied smile was plastered on Seijuro's face. A hint of smugness was in his tone. It was dinner time in the Nijimura household but instead of the usual raucous, this declaration is met with a terse silence. “Mo...mother?! Where?!” Shūzō stutters in a panic and grabs Seijurou by the shoulders.   
“In school. I was the only one without a mother.” Shūzō is stricken by the news.  
His ex-wife is attempting to contact the children. All because he couldn’t get a day off from the hospital. Of course she would try to steal him away.  
“Dad.” Shintarou's silent tone was enough to break him out of his trance.  
“She’s not coming back, is she?” There is fear in his voice. “No,” Shūzō o replies, cursing her under his breath, “And even if she is, you all stay with me, okay?” They all nod. Seijurou scowls a bit at the reminder that his boys need a softer hand in their live but his ex-wife's absence is the price for their safety and well-being.

  
**Location: Entrance of Preschool**

The next school day, Shūzō  takes the day off from the hospital, insisting it was a family emergency. As soon as they arrive, Seijurou breaks into a run shouting “Mother!” Shūzō steels himself, glaring at the figure of a woman turning around.

You turn at the sound of the delighted voice you had come to adore over the previous visits to the preschool. Seijurou – the little boy whose sadness you couldn’t bear and offered to mother for a day – brushes past Tetsuya and runs into you. You bend and hug him too with a smile 

“Hello, Sei-chan. How are you today?” “I’m fine because Father is with me today.” He replied, excitedly pointing to backwards. Your look up to find the boy’s father, Shūzō looking at you intently. You blush at the being caught playacting as his child’s mother. Slowly you rise to your feet. Seijurou grabs Tetsuya’s hand and drags him towards their classroom. Their chorus of byes go on unheard as you fidget under Shūzō ’s stare. 

“I’m sorry… my son’s been bothering you.”  
“I’m sorry… for what must seem like audacious behavior.” You both said in a rush at the same time.  
You giggle at the crossed apology, Shūzō gives a quiet laugh. 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Nijimura Shūzō”.  
“Nice to meet you, I’m ___ ___”.

As you speak, Shūzō can't help but think to himself, _she has the prettiest eyes I’ve ever seen_. ****

****

**This is a story of how two single parents found love in each other.**


	2. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family Portraits with the brat pack.

For months, you had insisted. No, nagged Shūzō about getting a family portrait for the living room. You were ecstatic when he finally agreed. You bought clothes and day-dreamed of how perfect the picture would look on the wall just behind that coach. No, by the fire place. “Wherever would be fine”, Shūzō insisted, trying to bring you down to earth but you wouldn’t be stopped. Reasoning that all of you couldn’t get into the picture, you went ahead  and booked an appointment at  a studio at the mall .  _ Boy, was that a mistake  _ you think regretting your decision. The whole thing is a nightmare and you haven't the the pictures taken yet. An experience you don’t want to repeat till they are well into their teens and can actually sit still. The photographer’s patience with your brat pack had long run out. He’d just stepped outside to let you sort yourselves out. Satsuki had somehow managed to tangle the frills on her clothes, leaving you with the task of sorting them out. From the corner of your eye, you can glimpse Seijurou sitting straight  – the proper little darling; Shintarou holding Atsushi and Daiki driving Shūzō up the wall by tossing his bow-tie. The tone of Shūzō’s voice is getting louder too. An irritated partner is never a good thing. You sigh. _I shouldn’t have bought the stupid thing_. _What on earth was I thinking?_

Ryouta’s wail interrupts your thoughts. Afraid one of them is hurt, you turn to find Shōgo frantically dabbing Ryouta’s white dress shirt. The large cola stain spreading tells its own story. You finish with Satsuki in swift movements and retrieve a spare shirt from the duffel with your outing supplies. Luck favors the prepared. You take advantage of the others’ stunned silence, change the boy and arrange them into the best positions. Shūzō straightens from putting Daiki’s bow-tie back on when he pauses and asks "Wait… Where's Tetsuya?"

** ~~~ **

Anxiety grips your heart, dreams of a family portrait long forgotten. Your blue haired baby is nowhere to be found and in such a huge mall. Even though you got it announced on the PA system, it feels useless since people hardly notice him anyway. 

“Ah ah, Tetsu’s going to be in so much trouble” Daiki says with glee. Satsuki bursts into tears at his remark, earning him a glare from Shūzō. Ever reliable, Shintarou steps in to pacify Satsuki. Busy thinking of all the likely places Tetsuya could be, none of this registers in your mind.

“Sorry ____-chan”, Shūzō starts. Touching your arm gently, he continues “I was busy trying to get Daiki to behave when he slipped away. I’m such a terrible father I’ll gocheckthe3rdfloor…” His words run together agitating you further so you shrug him off and snap at him.

“No, you stay!” Panic and guilt adding a hard edge to your voice. The kids freeze at your reaction. The shock on the older boys' faces, the fear in the younger ones' eyes and the beaten look Shūzō is sporting makes you realize just how much you’re freaking out. 

You breathe in and try to collect yourself. “Come here everyone, I’m sorry for startling you okay?” You say then bend and beckon the seven of them close. A shuffle of feet is all you hear before they surround you in a group hug. Even Shōgo joined in. _I must have scared them pretty bad. It’s kind of obvious who the bad parent is here, Shū-kun._ Finding your thoughts hard to bear, you look up at Shūzō with a pleading expression.

“I’ll find him, I promised I always would. And one of us has to stay with them.”

“Go on then” he says gruffly. You know he’s fighting to hold back teeming emotions like you. 

“Bring him back in one piece” he concludes before taking charge of the little ones. Relieved you hadn’t ruined your relationships; you rush off muttering “Tet-chan, be safe for me. Mama will be right there,” under your breath.

You clear two floors trying to find him and were going out of your mind by the time you happen upon an arcade center. Sighting an arcade basketball game, _he just has to be there_ , you think. Your hopes are dashed though when you get there and he’s not standing in front of it. Tears of frustration threaten to overwhelm you so you raise your head high and try to calm down. 

Then you hear a tiny sniffle and follow the sound. Your heart speeds up as you approach, walking round to the other side of the game machine. Tetsuya is curled up behind it. You cry out “TET-CHAN! Are you okay?” as you rush to scoop him in your arms. His blue orbs shining with unshed tears meet yours. “M.. Ma… Mama”, he breaks down with a hoarse cry causing you sink to the floor. You cry along with your youngest in relief. It takes a while to gather yourself enough to carry him back down to the rest of the family but you eventually do. 

Satsuki ploughs into you when you get there. Not ready to let go of him, you pick her up with your left hand. She peppers him with questions but you are only half listening. You stand smiling at Shūzō and the rest of your brood as they gather up your supplies. That's when you catch one question clearly. “Weren’t you afraid being all alone, Tet-chan?”

“Its okay because Mama always finds me” Tetsuya answers firmly. You mash you cheeks against his in a loving gesture and lead the way to Maji Burger. Your little boy deserves a vanilla shake. 

** Extended Ending: Bedtime **

You’d made  Shūzō's favourite  – fried rice  – for dinner as an apology for snapping earlier. More like bribery to be honest. But Shūzō never said or did anything besides catch your eyes with gratitude at the dinner table. And now he was telling them bedtime stories in the playroom  – the one place in the house they could all sleep together. You stand by the door listening to Shūzō regale them with the tale of the ‘ _Inch-high Samurai_ ’. Your heart is full at the sigh of Satsuki crawling onto his lap to join Testuya who is laughing – this is the only time he does so freely – at the weird faces Shūzō is making in addition to voice effects. Thankfully, no one is fighting over what part he should read tonight. 

You head back to the living room beaming. As soon as you sit though, you are confronted by a fidgety Seijuro. Perplexed at what could have the confident boy acting this way; you pat the cushion beside you and ask “What’s wrong, Sei-chan?” He sits down and looks up at you. You can see guilt gleaming in those red orbs. You gather him close and say “Tell, Mama. I promise I won’t be angry and I won’t tell Papa.” Seijurou stays quiet for a while as you rock him to and fro before whispering “It’s my fault Tetsuya got lost.”

“Hmm, why do you say that?”

“I taught him how to not be noticed.”

“And why did you do that?”

“I wanted us to scare Daiki.” There is a hint of tears in his voice that makes your heart ache. 

“That was pretty smart of you, Sei-chan, since Tet-chan is the only one who catches him by surprise.”

“Um” was all you in reply but the tearful note was gone. 

“But next time try to warn him about what could happen since you’re the oni-chan okay?” you continue.

“Ummm” he sounds again with a nod and finally relaxes into your hold.

“You know what? Next time Dai-chan is naughty, the three of us can scare him together.”

At this, the red head beams up at you, making you squeal in delight. Then he says “ I love it the best when Mother is smiling!” 

  
**This is the story of a couple and their 8 children.**


	3. Night Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the kids kick up a fuss about dressing alike.

It was yet another hectic morning in the Nijimura household. Seijurou and Tetsuya had been kicking up a fuss about clothes. You had dressed one in blue and the other in red not knowing you were committing a cardinal sin. Yes, a tantrum throwing Seijurou was hell to deal with so you – the level headed adult – duly bribed him with sweets and changed the semi-twins into matching crisscross dungarees with t-shirts the color of their hair. _Well, it worked with Mario and Luigi_ , you figured secretly proud at your choice.

A pleased Seijurou clutched Tetsuya’s hand and tugged boy to sit beside him on the beige rug in your room where the dressing showdown had happened. Your heart melted at the sight and you just had to fill your SD card with cuteness overload. A bundle of yellow streaked into the room, interrupting your vain my-kids-are-so-cute moment with a wail.

‘Mama, it’s not fair! I want to wear the same with Sei-chi and Tet-chi!’ he shrieked with flailing limbs. A twinge of annoyance was visible at the display and you were about to snap and Ryouta when Satsuki comes in with Daiki in tow. “Kyaah,” your pink haired daughter squealed in a sickly sweet tone, “Mama, me too. I want to wear the same thing with Tetsu!”

The whole fiasco had started to feel like a pretty bad idea when Daiki bursts out with, “I won’t wear THAT”

“B-but Daikicchi!!” 

“No!”

“Dai-nii, pleeeease” Satsuki with pleasing eyes and a calculated quiver on her lips. 

Daiki eyes widened in fear, expecting her to start crying. He panicked, then glanced away in defeat and muttered, “Tch. I’ll only wear it if there’s no pink or yellow on mine”

Poor Daiki would never admit to being a big softie where his little sister was concerned. 

** ~~~ **

The doorto you and Shūzō’s room opened with a loud creak. You started at the sound and lurched awake. There was a quiet sniffle from just outside the door. The fluorescent light from the hallway illuminated Daiki’s dark blue hair. The usually boisterous boy was clutching a small pillow to his chest; a scared look in his eyes. 

You switched on the lamp on your side which woke  Shūzō too. You ignored your partner’s groans and beckoned Daiki closer. As he shuffled into the room, you ask “Dai-chan, are you okay?” Hearing Daiki’s name,  Shūzō sat up in surprise. But the boy was focused solely on you when he reached your side of the bed.

“Can I sleep with you and Dad?” he whispered in subdued voice. _Must have been a nightmare_ , you reasoned to yourself as you leaned down and lifted him onto the bed.  After making him comfortable between you and  Shūzō, you lie down facing him playing with his hair. When his breaths evened out, you looked up to find  Shūzō staring at you lovingly. He caught your retreating hand with his and kissed your palm then mouthed “I love you, ____”.

** **

** Extended Ending~ **

The next morning you woke up to a crowded room. Six intense stares from the children clustered around the bed. For once, even Ryouta was quiet and not protesting about something. You looked down and smiled because Daiki had tossed his pillow and was now clutching your nightie. Alas, the moment didn’t last.

“Dai-chin is being a baby!” Atsushi noted loudly between slurps from a plastic cup.

“Atsushi, you promised to be quiet,” scolded Shintarou.

“Shin, leave him alone. It’s Daiki’s fault, he snuck off in the night.”  Shōgo countered.

Ryouta still looked baffled while Tetsuya tried to clamber onto the bed with Seijurou’s support.

The noise eventually woke Daiki who took in the sight of his siblings then bolted off the bed and out of the room with a red face. The rest of your brat pack were hot on his heels. 

  
** This is a story of a family just trying to get through everyday as it comes. **


	4. Before Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever tried to make costumes for 8 kids before?

It took months of planning ahead but come hell or high water you planned to get some alone time with Shūzō on the 31st of October. It had been over a year since you and Shūzō had been on a proper date. You were excited because eight children under one roof had put a damper on romance.

Your friend Tatsuya and his kiss-obsessed partner insisted that their high-spirited son wanted to have a sleepover and invited your entire brat pack over. Boy, were you glad he was the family lawyer. He would probably hold himself responsible for anything that went wrong so you could entrust them to him. But the best laid plans of men and mice often go awry.

Three weeks before the day, you were pondering what color of lingerie to buy when the loud clang of the opening door distracted you from your thoughts. The sound of running feet making their way up the stairs had you holding your breath. It sounded like a mini horde heading straight for your bedroom. Alas, school hours are over, you thought with a suppressed groan.

“Shut up, Ryouta. I’ll tell her first because I’m taller and the only one who can beat me is me,” the tan boy yelled at the top of his voice making you cringe. Before you could admonish him with dire warnings about indoor voices and language, a nasal whine soared behind him,

“Eh, so mean. I heard it first, Daiki-chi.”

“No, I’m telling Mama because I want to dress up,” a cheery voice pipped up before Daiki, Ryouta and Satsuki rushed into your room clutching several sheets of paper.

You chuckled at the sight of your blond baby sporting fake tears as usual and bent low with arms wide open in a welcoming gesture. Ryouta and Satsuki tackled you to the floor. Daiki just blushed; he poked his foot at the floor like it was the most fascinating thing ever while sneaking glances at you. Leaning forward, you managed to tug him over into the group hug. You waited till his frail arms grasped yours before asking, “How was school today, hmm?”

The trio squirmed out over your arms, pushing the sheets in your face and continuing their noisy argument. _Okay! Wrong question then_ , you concluded before collecting the papers. It was all the same advert, the poor kids must have gotten more pieces to try and convince you; the local community center was holding a Halloween event for the children in the area that day.

_There goes operation seduce Shūzō_ , you thought with a heavy sigh and sent Satsuki to call the rest of the troop. Atsushi slumped in followed closely by Shintarou holding a sleeping Tetsuya and Shōgō holding a bored-looking Akashi. Doing your best to ignore the urge to fawn over this picture of adorableness, you had them climb onto the bed with you and begin the long arduous of deciding what each would wear on that day.

~~~~

You went about buying, sewing and outfitting the kids for Halloween. Glad to have something that distracted you from dwelling on the cancelled plans, you spent all your free time working on the costumes. Tetsuya had wanted to go as a punctured basketball. The very idea made your family – who were all obsessed with the sport – cringe in horror, so you convinced him otherwise. Heaven knows where he got the idea from.

Soon the costumes were done and even though the older kids – Shintarou and Shōgō – had protested against dressing up, their eyes gleamed at the finished products. You painted white stripes into Satsuki’s hair and judged your work done. You instructed them to get ready then hopped in the shower for a breather. There was no point looking mom-out-of-hell just because it was Halloween. After bathing, you allowed yourself the luxury of a ten minute lean against the bathroom wall as the shower sprayed down on you. Reluctantly, you dragged yourself out of the coziness; patted dry and swaddled a massive towel round your torso.

Upon entering the room though, you found the jeans and tee shirt you were going to wear were gone. In their stead, there was a maxi gown laid out for you. You tiptoed to the bedroom door and peaked out only to find a glowering Shūzō staring down at a pair of guilty faces,

“Shōgō and Ryouta, you rascals. ___ is tired so don’t do anything to make it worse.”

“I’m sorry,” Ryouta murmured as he shot his brother a dark look.

“Tch!” Shōgō clicked his teeth and turned away; hostility written in the rigid way he held his body.

“Look at me when I’m talking to you, Shōgō,” Shūzō demanded in a low but stern tone. It might have been a trick of the light but for a moment, you saw a black aura visible around his frame. Your heart tugged at the battle of wills but you knew no good would come of it if you interfered so you softly headed back to the room and got ready.

Not long after, you heard a soft tread of feet and Shūzō wrapped his arms around you and buried his face in your neck. Smiling softly, you reached up and ruffled his hair.

“If he’s testing your patience now, imagine what he’ll be like as a teenager,” you teased but there was an undertone of worry in your words. In response, Shūzō nuzzled your neck and nipped at it. It made you yelp in an undignified manner. You tried to leave his grasp but he tightened his arms till you couldn’t move. Unimpressed by the display of strength, you started cussing.

“___, language. The kids might hear you.”

“You are saying that to me?”

“Yup, and karma is sweet!”

“Oh? Karma will have you butt parked on the living room couch forever.”

“So we aren’t going to Atami today even though Tatsuya and Alex agreed to take the kids?”

“HUH? Take the kids where?” You craned your neck round and gave him the side-eye. Shūzō ignored your questioning look and let you turn to face him so you wouldn’t get a crick in the neck.

“Shuuuu-kun?” You drawled his name, menace dripping from your tone.

“Fine,” he sighed and continued, “I arranged for Tatsuya to take them to the Halloween thing. They’ll be spending the night so we can get them on our way back from Atami.”

The stunned look on your face made him chuckle. Suddenly shy, you put your arms around his neck and buried your face in his chest.

“We are really going away for the night?” you asked quietly.

“That’s what I said, ____. You take such good care of everyone, let us spoil you a bit too.” He replied; still laughing at your reaction.

“Umm,” you murmured in assent then whispered “Love you, Shu-kun.”

“I know.”

“I don’t envy Tatsuya taking on this rowdy bunch to a place like that though.”

“Me too, ____,” Shūzō muttered with a pitying shake of his head, “I offered to have Taiga sleep over soon. Tatsuya looks like he needs a break too.”

~~~~

“Hurry up, we’ll be late,” five year old Taiga ordered while bouncing impatiently in the back seat as the Nijimura kids piled into his dad’s minivan.

“Shut up, Taiga,” Daiki snorted, “Zombies don’t talk!”

“Who said?”

“Stupid! That’s how it is in all the movies.”

“Mama said, fighting is bad,” interrupted Tetsuya, stretching his tiny hands to stop them.

“Thank you, Tetsuya-kun,” Himuro chuckled as he buckled his seatbelt, “Mama will be proud of you.”

Dressed in a colorful clown suit, Tetsuya’s face turned almost as red as the red nose that was part of his costume. Seeing this, Seijurou scowled. He tugged at Tetsuya’s sleeve and pointed to the passing scenery visible from the window. It was a short drive to the community centre. Despite Shintarou’s attempts to restrain them, Daiki and Taiga took off running as soon as they arrived – each trying to maneuver ahead of the other. _I hope those two don’t plan to keep this up into future_ , Shintarou worried as they vanished into the building.

He shifted his attention to his other siblings as they milled around the pair of adults. Satsuki soothed a black lace veil back into place so it covered her face and bright pink hair properly – someone must have sat on it in the car. Seijurou held the edge of his cape in one hand so he wouldn’t trip, gripping Tetsuya with the other. Ryouta busied himself appealing to Alex so she would carry him like Himuro was carrying Atsushi, while Shōgō leaned against the car with a scowl on his face. Fixing his glasses which had been jostled by the strip of bandage across his nose. Shintarou was about to join them when a blurred figure tackled him to the ground with a loud “Shin-chan!”

“Get off me, Takao,” the green haired boy – face reddened with embarrassment – complained loudly.

“Eh, stop being such a sour puss,” Takao grinned – the Joker face paint gave his wide grin a maniacal bent.

“Shintarou, go have fun with your friend,” Alex said in between laughs at the pair of them.

“Yay! Thank you, Aunty. And Shin-chan, isn’t it a stretch to dress as a mummy because you tape your fingers.”

“Shut up, Takao.”

Takao snickered as he got up and dragged his protesting friend off towards a group of older kids.

The group entered the hall and were greeted by a line of adults and excitable children in various costumes. Everyone from Alice and Frankenstein to Little Red Riding Hood and Spiderman had an avatar roving round the hall. The hall itself was cordoned off into areas with signs that proclaimed _Body Paint_ , _Dance_ and _Haunted House_. Several adults manned the various stands dressed in ridiculous outfits.

The younger kids stuck with Himuro and Alex who headed for the line as Shōgō wandered off on his own. With nothing to do as they waited to buy participation tickets, Alex had them decide which areas they wanted to visit. Tetsuya pulled on Seijurou’s hand and pointed to a lady seated with markers ready.

“Uncle, body paint.” Seijurou demanded of Himuro on his behalf.

Before he could respond though, Atsushi – whose hand Himuro had been holding – tore out of his hold and bounded straight for a man dressed in a Groot costume with other children gathered round. The man seemed to be trying to get the children to say “trick or treat” before he handed them candy from a bowl.

“Give me candy or I’ll crush you,” seven year old Atsushi growled impatiently as the other children ran away from either his intimidating stance or his Godzilla costume. Possibly both.

Having left Tetsuya, Seijurou and Satsuki with Alex on the line, Himuro rushed after the boy only to glimpse as he plunged his hands into the bowl of candy and clutched over half of its contents to his chest. Himuro smiled at the adorable sight before he apologized to the man and bribed Atsushi into giving most of it back with the promise of an all-you-can-eat sweets buffet on the way home.

By the time Himuro was done pacifying Atsushi, Alex and her trio were done paying. Tetsuya spoke up after long moments of letting Seijurou speak for him.

“I want to be bathed in blood like Taiga-nii, Aunt Alex.”

Sure enough when she looked up to find her son and Daiki at the body paint section getting fake blood painted on their faces and arms. She shook her head at the sight before responding.

“A clown drenched in blood is more than a little scary, Tetsuya-chan. Let’s try the haunted house instead, okay?”

“Isn’t Halloween for scary things?” The latter asked as they returned with activity cards to be stamped for special rewards and gift packs for everyone.

Soon it was down to the last event and they had managed to regroup just in time to watch Satsuki collect a prize for winning the costume contest. The older boys heaved a sigh of relief that the long day way finally over. Only to have their hopes dashed when their baby sister grabbed the mic and started singing ‘Moonlight Densetsu’.

** Extended End: **

_ Ping! Ping! Ping! _

A succession of messages lit up your phone. You swiped the screen and found about thirty pictures – all from Alex. You smiled at the last picture of all of them. Taiga and Daiki had their arms on their knees and a wide grin on. Shōgō sported a scowl and seemed to be glancing away from the camera. Satsuki had Tetsuya in a death grip while Seijurou clutched his other hand. Atsushi had his arms clamped around Himuro and Shintarou stiffly stood beside Alex.

The pang of guilt you had felt all day finally eased at the sight. And when Shūzō entered the room, you pulled him into a tight hug.

“You miss them, huh? You’re such a mother-hen, ____”.

“Am not!” you retorted then showed him the picture. Shūzō’s expression morphed into one of subtle relief. You chuckled and hugged him again.

“So I requested dinner be delivered to the room at the latest possible time so let’s go into the hot spring and enjoy the view?”

“Yeah, let’s.”

  
** This is a story about a family's crazy holidays and finding time to simply be with a little help from friends. **

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Characters and Kuroko no Basuke ©Tadatoshi Fujimaki
> 
> Scenario © @erishanaka & @jaynanase
> 
> Words © Me
> 
> Based on headcanons on dA by @erishanaka & @jaynanase.  
> http://erishanaka.deviantart.com/journal/Undomesticated-Family-AU-Nijimura-x-Reader-534011967


End file.
